


Aphelion

by michimaroon



Series: Zenith [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michimaroon/pseuds/michimaroon
Summary: Aphelion: the point in the orbit of a planet, asteroid, or comet at which it is furthest from the sun.To Sidon, he feels as if he is the moon compared to Mipha's sun, overshadowed by the grandeur of a star with nothing to his own name.Despite this comparison, he yearns to feel her warmth once more.
Series: Zenith [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100174
Kudos: 7





	Aphelion

**Author's Note:**

> beta read by @legend-of-malo on tumblr!

The Zora were familiar with the concept of death. Records told of a Zora princess who gave her life to the Hero of Time and a queen slaughtered during the era of twilight. Yet, when the Zora queen died 24 years before the Calamity, the Zora’s mourning period lasted for several months. Sidon was only 1 year old when his mother passed. He doesn’t remember the incident, only that she was taken from the Zora by an Electric Lizalfos. However hard he tried, he just couldn't remember his mother’s face. When he thought of her, who many say was the kindest and most compassionate of all the Zora, he pictured golden honey eyes. He saw bright red lips forming a smile whose serenity was unmatched. Unsurprisingly, when Sidon tried to imagine his mother, he saw Mipha. His sister. The only person he ever wanted to be like.

Sidon was 14 when the prophecy was given. While many felt distraught, Mipha encouraged the Zora to remain optimistic and continue strengthening their defenses to become powerful enough to defeat the Calamity. Unbeknownst to everyone, this same prophecy will rid Hyrule of some of its greatest warriors. It will take away from Sidon and the Zora a princess whose love for her home was second to none. 

Sidon was 15 when Mipha began to teach him how to climb waterfalls. Her speed and grace while ascending left him in awe. She rode the torrential waterfall with ease, making it look like she was taking a simple stroll around the ravine. He thought himself a failure, being no good at it himself, at least compared to his sister. Despite his frustrations, his sister reassured him, holding his cheek in her warm hands and telling him that everyone learned at their own pace. He asked her, would he ever be as good at climbing waterfalls as she was? Mipha laughed at this scrutiny, and to Sidon she sounded like harmonious church bells ringing of love and matrimony. She swore that as long as he put in the effort, he could be the most remarkable waterfall climber in Lanayru. Her encouraging words echoed deeply within the small Zora. He believed that if he were to climb once more, he would have done so effortlessly.

Sidon was 15 when he met Link, a gifted soldier among the Hylian ranks. Unfortunately, the prince was too young to play with him and the older Zora children, and when watching them in mock battles and pretend rescues, Sidon only felt restless, wanting to grow older so he, too, could play. Link handled the wooden sword and shield with grace, overpowering the others without a drop of sweat in a way that reminded Sidon of his sister, how she could spin and twirl her trident, striking others so quickly that Sidon’s eyes couldn’t quite follow. The next day, he gathered all his confidence in an attempt to join training with the Zora soldiers. However, to his annoyance and Mipha’s bemusement, the group sheepishly dismissed their prince for he was not of age to learn to fight. 

Sidon was 21 when Divine Beast Vah Ruta was discovered. He thought it looked quite funny, resembling some sort of animal, its nose reminding him of a Moblin with its long snout. His curiosity soon turned into indifference. In fact, he was only focused on starting his training regime. Should he pick a sword, like Link? Or maybe a spear or trident like Mipha? Sidon was divided, and he spent hours pondering this grand decision. So much of his time was spent that he took no notice of the underlying tension within the domain. The discovery of the divine beasts meant the Calamity was for certain. Who would be chosen as the Zora champion?

Sidon was 24 when Mipha was chosen. He felt a slight jealousy.  _ She got to pilot the cool machine _ ! Still, he celebrated her success, proud to be her brother. He would have to work twice as hard to be just as incredible. He had nearly reached the top of the Veiled Falls, the tallest waterfall in the domain, so clearly he was ready to join the fight against this so-called Calamity. Sidon wasn’t too sure what the Calamity was, but regardless, he vowed to give all of his effort in ensuring the Zora’s victory. Maybe, if he fought hard enough, Mipha would spend more time with him than with Link.

Sidon is 25 when the Calamity strikes. It is his first day of training- he decides to wield a spear, like Mipha. King Dorephan is proud to celebrate the beginning of his son’s training, and had left his throne to spectate young Sidon. The sun is beginning to dip below the horizon, leaving a golden sky that made both father and son think of Mipha’s eyes when a massive earthquake shakes the domain. Soon, the gold color sours to a malicious purple shade. After regaining his footing, his father rallies the Zora troops for battle. Sidon is hurriedly sent away to a protection chamber secured by several guardsmen, deep within the domain. All alone in the room, he could only wish for Mipha to come find him and ease his worry. He feels a sudden guilt, for his sister had constantly praised his bravery.  _ He had to be tough! _

For Mipha.

Sidon is 25 when Mipha does not return. He sits in the darkness of the chamber, waiting for news or his family. Outside, war ravages Hyrule. For days on end, Guardians swarm, full of malice, firing lasers towards anything that moves. One of the traitorous machines would have broken through the Zora defenses if not for the might of the King, who lifts the Guardian and launches the beast down the cliffside in one fell swoop, ceasing its path of destruction. For three days the carnage continues. The screams of the unfortunate echo across the decimated land, a traumatic reminder of all the innocent blood spilt. Families are torn apart. Homes, once full of warmth and memories, are destroyed without any regard. All of this, Sidon did not witness, remaining enclosed in the chamber. Suddenly, at the heart of the nearly fallen kingdom appears a beacon of light, its warmth enveloping the shadowed fields. The divine princess of Hyrule, ready to fulfill her destiny, begins to seal the malice. However, her sacrifice is not victory, for the kingdom is left shattered and weeping. Central Hyrule is devastated. The Rito, Gorons, Gerudo, and Zora are barely fortunate, though they are left to pick up the pieces. Fate is cruel though; emotional anguish replaces physical damage. The mourning for each champion seems never-ending, yet the Zora hold on to a sliver of hope. Mipha would surely come back. Mipha, the epitome of grace and power, would surpass this challenge like she had any other before. Right?

Mipha never came back.

That day Sidon learns that hope is often based on empty dreams and hollow wishes. After reuniting with his father, who now bears a scar from his efforts against the Guardians, the prince is told what had happened. The Calamity, as cunning as it was, took over the Divine Beasts. Without their power, Hyrule was at a disadvantage. Even the knight with the sword to seal the darkness had collapsed and succumbed to his wounds, his last stand spent protecting the princess. His name struck Sidon, and the strong, yet playful soldier flooded his memories.  _ Link _ . The knight was sent to the Shrine of Resurrection with the belief that he would recover. However, much was unclear, leaving Sidon’s mind burning with questions. Would Link actually survive? Would he return stronger than before and aid the princess? How long would her stalemate with Ganon last- long enough for Link to recover? Suddenly, a sickness forms in the pit of his stomach. At this moment, are the champions still alive? Are they suffering? Grief fills Sidon with fear, rage, and guilt. The king holds the little prince close to his chest, tears traveling down his smooth, fragile face. Sidon’s weeping is met with the King’s own silent tears. 

He doesn’t want to be brave anymore. All he wants is Mipha.

Sidon is 26 when he resumes his training. Despite waiting years to fight, he could say confidently that he hates it. Though Ganon is sealed, hordes of monsters still roam the earth. The wretched Lizalfos, similar to the ones that killed his mother, built outposts along the scenic rivers of the valley, once used for Zora leisure. Sidon is now always accompanied by royal guardsmen, by order of his father. His training, swimming, and exploring felt ludicrous. The guards’ encouragement does little for him; he wants those words of praise to be said by his sister, not some random Zora. He wants Mipha to see his improvement-he finally managed to climb up the Veiled Falls. Mipha was supposed to be the one to teach him how to use the spear, not Muzu, who looks at him like he is some ripoff of his sister. Muzu is not the only one to think of him as such. Sidon may have been young, but even he understood the reason for the looks. Mipha was the one meant to eventually rule, not him. She was the one who would lead the domain to greater peace; he knew nothing on how to do this. His father was getting old, meaning he would have to learn fast. Most Zora, still in their grief, didn’t think of Sidon as capable. Few Zora, perhaps those who knew Mipha best, would know that their princess would wholeheartedly support the prince. If only he could live up to their expectations.

Sidon is 75 when the Lightscale Trident made its appearance, 50 years after the Calamity. By then, he had grown to be a formidable warrior, taking many monsters down with ease. The doubt that had filled many Zora’s hearts began to clear up, seeing the strength of their prince. There was a new rhythm to the Zora life, having learned to live in this new Calamity-stricken world. However, that day, when his sister’s trident is found, it is like they are reliving the Calamity all over again. Wounds that had healed begin to reopen and grief prevails all over the domain. For many Zora took this as a sign she is alive, while others took it as a reminder of their failures and their loss. The king did not want to give himself hope; he wants deep down for his daughter to be alright, but a part of him knows it is foolish to hold on to false dreams. In wanting to appease to everyone, he proclaims that there will be a ceremony in which the Trident shall be placed in the Zora River. It will flow down the river like a Zora to symbolize the strength of their race and to remember their champion. Whether she is alive or dead, the king believes that she is doing everything she can to protect the domain. It’s decided that Sidon will be the one to place the trident in the river. He didn’t agree with this decision; perhaps the trident would be more useful in the hands of a capable warrior than potentially in the hands of a monster who may find it. But his father only insisted, telling his son it is for the good of the domain. Closure, he said. But the day of the ceremony, the day in which his sister’s spirit speaks to the domain, proclaiming them to hold on to her weapon, that day only serves as another terrible reminder that their princess is dead. 

Sidon is 90 when he hires a sculptor to build a statue of his sister. He is the same age as his sister was when she passed, yet he feels that he is nowhere near the capabilities of his sister. He lacked maturity, grace, and compassion. The Zora would speak high praises of his optimism and determination, but Sidon himself felt like it was all fake. Maybe some part of him, deep inside, wants the statue so he could have a physical representation of how much his sister overshadows him. Maybe he feels that this was something to make up for all his failures, for not being able to be the heir that the Zora needed, for not being strong enough to defend the domain in its dire time of need. Or maybe, it’s because like with his mother, he is already forgetting her face. Mipha’s sweet smile on the finished statue looks down on him and it brings him to tears. 

Sidon is 100 years old when the giant Octorok attacked near the domain. The warriors are unable to defend themselves against the monster, and so Sidon feels that it is up to him. Like his sister, he needs to be brave. He needs to instill optimism and positivity into others. He needs to lead. And lead he does. With the warriors under his command, they are able to dispatch the giant beast with ease. He himself lands the final blow, striking with the Ceremonial Trident which was crafted to be identical to his sister’s. While his fighting style is entirely different, the veterans would tell anyone that if they didn’t look too closely, they would believe they were seeing the Zora champion fight rather than the prince. 

Sidon is 125 when the hero awakens. Though with the hero’s awakening, so too did the beast Vah Ruta awaken. Sidon watches as the beast his sister cared for brings torrential downpour, threatening to break the dams and flood the lands. The kingdom is left unsure of what to do. Anyone near the divine beast would be struck with blasts of ice. In order to defeat it, the appropriate weapons were necessary. Arrows would do well to counter the attacks, but in the rain, fire and bomb arrows were weakened. Electric arrows were the answer, but the Zora were susceptible. A single touch would be enough to kill someone. Though Muzu is strongly against it, Sidon knows they need the help of a Hylian. 

Sidon is 126 when Link approaches the domain. At first, Sidon doesn’t recognize him. His blue eyes are bright in color, yet they look blank and dull. Link tells him of his journey to free the beasts and save the princess. Upon hearing this, Sidon feels that fate had finally been in his favor. For here is the person who would save the domain and free his sister from the clutches of Ganon. Of course, upon seeing the same knight that he believes sent Mipha to her doom, Muzu refuses to accept the help of Link. It wasn’t until Sidon hands Link the armor that his sister lovingly crafted for the knight. When he first came across it, he wasn’t sure who it might have been for. His grief and sorrow had clouded some of his precious memories with his sister and he couldn’t fathom who had captured Mipha’s heart. The diary that his sister left behind-and that he read if only to feel closer to her-revealed that Link was the one to do so. Link, the same person who had won every single mock battle in the domain and who inspired Sidon to fight with the same tenacity, was the one who had captured the princess’s heart. It is clear to see why.

Link wastes no time ridding Ploymus Mountain of its Lynel and acquiring its stock of arrows. Equipped with this stock and the armor, Sidon felt that together, they could overpower and conquer the divine beast. As he swims around East Reservoir Lake, dodging blasts of ice, he watches as Link wears down the beast, finally bringing it to its knees. After wishing him luck, Link dives up the waterfall and into the beast with ease, like he had been doing it all his life. Sidon prays that Link would prevail.

Sidon is 126 when the blight that had taken the life of his sister is conquered. The rains instantly stop, and the sunlight that shines after the battle has never been brighter. The domain glistens in the sun, the warmth felt by all the Zora. To Sidon, it feels like his sister was beaming down on him, but in a different way. No longer did he feel weighed down by his guilt or his loss, the pressure lifted off of his shoulders. As Link leaves the domain to rescue the other champions, Sidon is left to stare at the statue of his sister. Her smile no longer brought him to tears of sadness, but rather tears of joy. The sun shining on it produces a shadow that envelopes him, but not in a way that leaves him with feelings of loneliness or fear. Instead, it feels like his sister has wrapped him in a hug and whispers words of praise, of encouragement, like she had done so once long ago. 

Sidon is 127 when Calamity Ganon is sealed. The red laser aiming at the castle had remained from when Link freed Ruta. 3 other lasers pointed at the castle from different directions of Hyrule. Sidon is left to stare at the beast, both amazed at its structure and its power and wondering if his sister is watching over the domain like he is watching her, when it fires off an immensely powerful beam. He quickly runs towards where the beam had fired to see swirls of malice fluttering around the castle. Soon after, the malice coalesces and springs towards Hyrule field, a bright ball of light following soon after. He knows that Link had begun the fight and that the champions had finally lent their support, even if it was 100 years too late. He thought of perhaps assisting Link, but by the time he could have reached Hyrule Field, the battle may have already ended. Besides, he might be needed at the domain in case anything occurred; unlike last time, he refuses to stand by. He would do anything in his power to protect his home. Hours later, a bright glow surrounds the entire field. He knows that the fight is over. Link and the princess had won. He looks back at Vah Ruta. It stands in the same spot, yet the blue glow of the Sheikah technology no longer flowed between the machine’s parts. At first, he assumes something is wrong, but realizes quickly that is not the case. Its purpose is fulfilled; his sister, freed from her imprisonment, could finally move on. And so too could the domain and all of Hyrule recover from the Calamity. 

At the young age of 127, Sidon believes that greater things lie in his future. No longer is he tied down to negative emotions surrounding the loss of his sister. Though the story of the life of his sister ended abruptly, he is still here, alive and well thanks to her courage. For even if a Zora has the misfortune of dying young, their bravery and prowess will be remembered for countless generations to come. 


End file.
